Truth or dare
by DEstiny4eva
Summary: Just a story on how i imagined Damon and Elena getting together originally a Nian story but it got deleted so it's a repost as Delena. Tell me what you think. More info inside... Summary Sucks i know. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**Hey guys my story got deleted, so I've had to rewrite it as Damon and Elena; although I still see it as Nina and Ian. They are human, no vampires. If you guys want I can post the other chapters as Damon and Elena if you think it would work. Tell me in your reviews please**

Damon's POV

We had just finished filming season 1 of the Vampire Diaries and Elena and Caroline had invited everyone round Elena's apartment for a drink, of course I agreed I've had a crush on Elena since she started filming as Katherine early on in the season and we had a load of make out scenes in bed. Since then I started falling for her **hard**. I'm making a move on her before we get back on set for season 2. God I sound like a horny teenage boy.

(Texts between Damon and Elena)

'_Still coming tonight?' xxx – French kote_

'_Of course I wouldn't miss it for anything ;)' – Catman_

'_Great, Candace and I got loads of alcohol 4 2nite' xx –French Kote_

'_So long as I'm not drinking by myself cuz if I am... Someone's getting naked ;)' - Catman_

Elena's POV

I felt myself blushing as he sent me the text. I've had a crush on Damon since he auditioned, he's so hot, and Caroline told me she has a plan to get us together tonight. Judging by the litres of alcohol she's bought it's gonna be good. I'm starting to have mixed feelings about it.

'_I'll see you 2nite' xx – French kote_

I started getting the apartment ready for everyone, Caroline and I had invited Matt, Zach, Damon, Kat, Tyler, Steven, Paul, Torrey and Sara. Paul, Kat and Caroline are the only ones that know about my crush on Damon. God I can't stop thinking about him, his perfectly chiselled abs and his eyes, GOD his eyes are so mesmerizing I could get lost in them.

I had the beer in a beer cooler by the TV and some snacks laid out on the coffee table in front of the T.V. Caroline was going to come by later with Kat and Sara. I let out a breath and went to have a shower. Just before I entered someone knocked on the door "it's open!" I yelled as I entered the bathroom.

Damon's POV

After Elena sent me that final text I decided to pay her a visit since there was only about 3 hours before we were supposed to be there. '_Knock, knock' _ _"come in its open" _I heard her yell. I turned the door knob and entered the house making sure to lock it. "Elena?" I wonder where she is. I go towards her room and without any common sense open the door to see her picking a top out in front of the mirror in her underwear. What. A. Sight "Oh my God Damon get out!" she yells trying to cover herself up. "Sorry" I reply from the other side of the door. I go back into the living room, take my shoes of and make myself comfortable putting my feet up on the couch. She comes after 5 minutes wearing the most adorable crop top and some jeans. "Hey kitten" I said with a smirk on my face "hey Damon" she comes around the couch and sits in-between my legs; we fall into a comfortable silence as she starts playing with a ring on my finger. I lean forward slightly and whisper in her ear "having fun with my ring." I feel a bittersweet feeling come over me as she shivers slightly. "It's a neat ring".

Elena's POV

"Thanks" he replies back. I want to get to know him better so I try and make conversation. "So Damon what were you like in high school?"

"Back in high school, I was a jock before my acting career started. Why?"

"I just want to get to know you better" I said trying to contain my interest

"What about you kitten what were you like?"

"I was a cheerleader until I started auditioning for small parts in some films. I started in Degrassi and after I finished that... well here I am." I turned slightly to look at him, I didn't realise how close our faces were. "So Elena how come you don't have a boyfriend?" he said casually. I felt a blush come up "I...uh-I had a boyfriend but things didn't work out when I started acting."

He leaned in a bit closer, and gently nuzzled his nose against mine, sort of like he was testing my reactions. We both stayed like that sharing oxygen for god knows how long, time was endless.

He then started to come closer, his lips grazed against mine. Yes. Yes. Yes. "Elenaaaa!" No! Caroline had just arrived. Damon pulled away slowly. As I looked at him, the disappointment was all over his face.

"Elena I bought some more snacks for tonight," I got up and went to help Caroline in the kitchen but just before I went in I looked back at him and mouthed 'later'.

Damon's POV

Great. Just f-ing great, I was finally about to kiss her when Caroline came. Don't get me wrong I love Caroline like a sister but that was really bad timing. "Hey Ian can you help put these snacks out please?" Caroline called from within the kitchen. "Sure" I got up and helped them set stuff out. After an hour everyone was here and we were talking about work and just random things that everyone had been up to.

Paul, Torrey, Sara and Steven were sat on one sofa. Caroline was sat on Zach's lap and Kat was sat next to them on another sofa and Elena and I were sat on the third sofa how we were before, with her in-between my legs we were all laughing and having a great time.

Then the door opened and Michael came in "Room for one more?"

"Sure pull up a seat." Elena got off my lap and sat between me and Michael.

Elena's POV

"Hey guys let's play truth or dare" Caroline suggested as she sent me a subtle wink

Oh dear. This could get... interesting. "Ok bottom of the bottle asks the question, top of the bottle answers the question or does the dare."

The bottle landed on Michael with Caroline asking "truth or dare Michael?" "Dare"

"I dare you to ... Strip down to your underwear," and he did. Not a bad sight.

After 2 hours everyone had done at least one dare. The bottle landed on Damon with Kat asking him a question "Damon how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"16, I think her name was Jess" everyone burst out laughing. Not only was Ian good looking he's also a funny guy.

We spun the bottle around again and it landed on me with Candace asking the question. This should be good. "Truth or dare Nina?" "Dare"

"Okay I dare you to make out with Damon for a full minute... with tongue." She grinned

As I turned to Damon he had that gorgeous smirk on his face, we leaned in and his baby blue eyes grew dark with passion, I felt a burning sensation at the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes as our lips met. He cradled my head with one hand and put his other on my back as he drew me closer. The noise of everyone jeering in the background faded and then died out completely. All I could hear was the sound of my own heart beat. As he tilted his head and slipped his tongue in my mouth I let out some soft moans, I grabbed his face pulling it closer to mine; his mouth tasted like strong bourbon. I let his tongue dominate mine as he explored my mouth. His smell was heavenly, he had a woodsy scent, and it was like a drug to me. The hand that was on my back was now skimming my sides ever so lightly, it sent shivers down my spine.

Damon and I had got so lost in the kiss that we didn't notice everyone had left. We pulled away after some time. I was so out of breath and I notice that he was too. His hand hadn't left my face he stroking my cheeks carefully. I involuntarily got up from his embrace and started to clean things up in the kitchen.

Ian's POV

I can't believe that just happened. We just made out for about 5 minutes. Elena went in the kitchen to clean and unlike everyone else I decided to help her. I started collecting the empty beer bottles and cans and threw them in the bins. She was at the sink washing up some plates. I came up behind her and put my hands around her waist. "Elena?" she continued washing. "Look I don't know what just happened but I'm not going to ignore it. I'm in love with you Nina and I can't suppress the feeling anymore, look I understand if you want to completely ignore me now and pretend it never happened but I can't. I won't," she dried her hands on a towel and turned around to face "look I..." she shut me up by kissing me, it wasn't as passionate as the last one it was more sweet and gentle.

Elena's POV

He just told me he loves me. I could tell he was going to go on but I shut him up with a sweet kiss. "Damon I love you too and I have for some time, I was going to tell you earlier on but as you know Caroline came in,"

"Stop talking" and with that he kissed me deeply again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he steered us through my apartment.

We landed on my bed. He shifted his weight so he didn't crush me; he started kissing down my jaw, my throat, lower, lower. I took his shirt off to reveal his ripped abs and toned arms. He yanked my shirt off and started kissing, licking and nipping my stomach.

Damon POV

I started working my way around her stomach; I moved back up to her neck and started sucking it. She let out a string of moans and sighs. As she writhed against me I couldn't take it anymore. I started to unbutton her jeans "no wait, don't" I stopped kissing her and looked down at her "what's wrong babe?" "Damon we just started dating, I don't want to get into that right now," she looked away from as if she was ashamed. I put two fingers under her chin and turned her head to look at me "Elena babe I won't **ever** force you to do anything you don't want to."

I got off her and lay down next to her. I propped myself up on one elbow, "if I'm making you feel uncomfortable I can go." I started to get up when she pulled me back down with "stay with me tonight please?" "Sure" I said with a soft smile on my face; she went into the bathroom and got changed into a tank top and some sweats. She came back out a few minutes later and lay down with her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and shoulders holding her to me tightly, and we fell asleep quickly after that.

_Read and review please. I know I didn't do a lot of truth or dare stuff, that's because I wanted to get to the Delena kiss. In the next chapter it's just going to be a cute Delena moment watching films etc... _


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter. Hope you guys like it :)_

* * *

Elena's POV

I woke up to the sun rays streaming through my curtains. I have the. Worst. Hangover. **Ever.** As I made a move to stretch out a pair of strong, muscular arms tightened themselves around me and someone's breath tickled the hairs on my neck. As I turned around to face the guy I found a pair of vivid, baby blue eyes staring at me. I jumped slightly "God Damon you scared me" I joked he kissed my cheek gently "morning kitten."

"What happened last night?" I noticed his half naked form. "We didn't do anything... Did we?" I asked

"Last night, well where do I begin. You proclaimed your everlasting love to me, we made out and had 3 rounds of mind blowing sex" he said with his signature smirk.

"We did not!" I was starting to feel worried

"That's not you said last night, in fact it sounded more like 'Uhh Damon. Please Damon! Don't stop!' You were quite the little minx." He said with a wink. "You were also moaning my name in your sleep.

Damon's POV

Oh how I love teasing her. She gets all flustered and heated up.

"Oh my God Damon stop it, we did not have sex!" she squeaked as she slapped my chest

"As much as I would have loved to make love to you till dawn broke, we didn't. I restrained myself."

"Look Damon it's not that I don't want to, it's that we've just started _this _and I don't want to rush things"

"Elena you don't have to explain yourself to me, I told you last night and I'm going to tell you again I'm not going to force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with okay?" I whispered as I kissed her jaw she looked up at me with deep, brown doe eyes that made go weak in the knees.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"I've got to go to bank and then go to the grocery store but other than that I'm free the rest of the day." I nodded.

"okay, well I'm going to get back home and then I'll see you in a few hours" I kissed her gently one last time before I got my shirt back on, grabbed my phone and keys and left her apartment.

Elena's POV

After Damon left I finished cleaning up the room and called Caroline

"Hey Elena what's up."

"It worked I'm dating Damon."

I have never heard someone scream so loud over a phone I think I've gone deaf in my right ear

"Calm down Care we talked and made out and he left this morning, he's coming back later on today."

"Well have fun don't do anything I wouldn't," I heard her giggling on the other side of the phone

"Caroline you would everything!" I giggled

"Exactly!" With that she hung up, I chuckled to myself. I had a shower and got dressed for the day.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

Damon's POV

I got out of my car and headed up to Elena's apartment. As I was walking up my phone rang the screen read 'Doe eyes calling'

"Hey kitten what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Well if you open your door I should be there in 3..2..1"

As I lifted my hand to knock the door, it opened and Elena jumped on me.

"Whoa easy kitten!" I stumbled back slightly. When I got my balance back I carried her back inside, "miss me already babe." I smirked.

I got my answer when she kissed me passionately. We finally broke away.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I thought we could watch a movie on the TV for a while" she suggested

We were flicking through the channels when we came across titanic.

"Do we have to" I said fake pouting

"Yes Damon,"

"Fine."

We sat on the couch for a while. Elena was focused on the film whereas I was focusing on her. She's gorgeous, exotic, alluring. My eyes move down her body taking in every detail down to every curve. I look back up at her face and subconsciously lick my lips.

I move in closer and start kissing her neck; she shivers but doesn't say anything. I put one arm on the other side of her body, not so I'm in front of her but just to the side. I kiss underneath her jaw and round the other side. She's still watching the film. Hmph. I place an open mouthed kiss on a hollow spot just under her ear. She lets out a soft moan. Sweet spot. Bingo.

I concentrate on lavishing that one spot, she starts raking her hands through my hair. I push my tongue against it. "Mmm Ian." I climb on top of her. I slowly kiss up her jaw to the corner of her mouth and back down to that spot. I start nipping and licking her neck playfully.

Elena's POV

"Damon" I moaned

"Yeah babe" he murmured against my neck

"We need to stop before we end up doing it here on the couch" I sighed, I didn't want to stop in fact I wouldn't have minded if we did have sex on the couch however I actually wanted to watch the film. He let out a groan before moving us about so I was laid down on him. We stayed like that for the rest of the film.

He was playing with the ends of my hair twirling them loosely.

He kissed my head "you want something to drink babe?"

"Please since you're getting up." He pulled me off his body gently, placed me down on the couch and went into the kitchen. As he got up I noticed his phone fell out of his back pocket. I picked it up and started scrolling through the contacts looking for my number.

"Doe eyes really Damon" I laughed, he came back with two glasses of beer.

"I have a variety of nicknames for you kitten." He said with a wink. "That and you have got doe eyes."

I chuckled. The film had finally finished, I turned around looking up at Ian mesmerised by his blue eyes.

"Damon can we talk about... something?"

"Sure, what's on mind your baby?"

"No never mind it's stupid"

"Tell me Nina"

"When we get back for season two I'm going to have a lot of scenes making out with Paul as Elena and with Taylor as Katherine, and I don't want you to feel jealous." I hesitantly said. I don't know how he would react to this but we had to face reality at some point.

"Elena I love you, don't worry I won't get jealous, I do know you're acting. However I will get jealous if anyone tries to a make a move on you. Your mine," he kissed me fiercely. Suddenly he picked me up, carried me to my bedroom and threw me on the bed with me laughing all the way. He lay down next to me and we spent the rest of the night talking, learning more about each other.

I've been hoping that I would find the right man. Now I know I've found that man in Damon and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

_R&R please thank you. Xoxo -Nat_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Just wanted to point out that I love Taylor Kinney as an actor but in this storyline he's pretty much a douchebag so don't hold anything against me plz xx_

* * *

Elena's POV

It's been 2 weeks since we got back to shoot season 2. Damon and I are happier than ever, everyone knows we're dating and we haven't had a single problem so far. Aside from paparazzi whenever we go out, but we deal with that all the time.

I have my first scenes making out with Paul and Taylor tomorrow. I'm nervous, Damon has never had problems with Paul, and in fact they are like brothers. Taylor however is a different story; every time we're all in a room together off screen the atmosphere is tense. On screen it's a different story since they're both acting. The thing with Taylor is that he get's cocky whenever he around certain people and if Damon hates anything it has to be cocky actors.

**1 hour later...**

Taylor and I just filmed a scene where Katherine and Mason were making out in bed, and that scene really took it out on me. Julie said I can have half an hour rest before I need to shoot another scene, I go to my dressing room and collapse on my couch. 5 minutes in I hear a knock on the door "come in," I'm assuming its Damon because he always comes in after he's finished doing a scene.

The door opens.

"Taylor?"

"Hey, I'm not interrupting you am I?"

"No what's up?"

"Look I've wanted to say this for a while, and Elena I've fallen in love with you."

I was speechless "T-Taylor I'm with Damon."

"I know but Elena you could do so much better."

"Taylor..." I was cut off when he kissed me. I pulled back straight away "What the hell! Taylor I love Damon it's always going to be Damon regardless of whether you're 'in love' with me." He tried kissing me again "leave me alone Taylor! Get out!"

Damon's POV

I was on my to Elena's dressing room when I heard shouting "_leave me alone Taylor! Get out!"_ Taylor? I sped up and burst into her room catching Taylor trying to kiss Elena. **My** Elena. I saw red. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything apart from Taylor as I lunged at him. He got the upper hand and I landed under him. He got a few punches in when I flipped us over and started to punch him without end. I could faintly hear Elena trying to get me to stop. She grabbed my arm in hopes of getting me to let go of him. I shoved her off and went back to beating him up. I heard the door open and Paul and Matt came in.

Paul yanked me off Taylor and pinned me against the opposite wall with his forearm against my throat. Matt did the same to Taylor. I started struggling against him, "calm down Damon." I took a couple of deep breaths and Paul let me go. Matt took Taylor and left with Paul. I sat down on the couch and tried to control my breathing.

Elena's POV

Damon sat down, trying to control himself. He started shaking, and he was so tense I'm surprised he didn't explode. "D-Damon?" I whispered, I didn't want to startle him. I knelt down so I was level with him; his hands were in his hair gripping it tightly. I touched his hands and took them into mine; I noticed he relaxed a bit. His face came up to look at me. His blue eyes that were usually so calm and serene were blazed with fury. I tentatively put my face in his neck and lightly skimmed my lips over his neck. At this point his arms came around me and Damon pulled me onto his lap and we stayed like that for a while.

"Are you ok Damon?" I whispered.

He nodded "Yeah are you?"

"Yeah" my phone started ringing.

"Hey Julie"

"Hey Elena, I heard what happened with Taylor and Ian. If you two want to go home and sort it out. We can continue shooting later on tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Julie." I said as I hung up.

"Damon, Julie said we can go home till tonight. Do you want to do that?"

He nodded

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, "okay let's go to your car and we'll drive home."

* * *

**In Elena's apartment...**

We came in and went straight to our room. Damon lay down on the bed and I lay next to him with his arm loosely around my waist. "You scared me today Damon, you were a completely different person." I said as I snuggled into his chest

"I'm sorry I scared you babe. I didn't really register anything after I saw Taylor trying to kiss you and I'm sorry you had to see that today." He looked down in shame.

"Hey its okay, I was just shocked I guess." I kissed him gently and he reciprocated it. We broke away for a second and his ocean blue eyes were back to being calm, but if you looked deep enough you could just catch a simmer of anger. He kissed me again and pushed me under him. I pulled his shirt off, flipped us over and started kissing down his rock hard abs. He groaned in pleasure and then suddenly I was under him again. He pulled my shirt off and kissed down from my neck down to my hips.

Damon's POV

As I was kissing her stomach I started to unbutton her jeans and pull them down and off completely. She started to unbuckle my belt, I stayed her hands "are you sure you want to Elena? I don't want you to do something you're not ready for," "I'm sure Damon." we finished taking off the rest of our clothing and I made love to Nina all night. Made love. It wasn't sex; sex was too weak of a word to describe what we did.

Whatever happened with Taylor we would deal with tomorrow. Right now I had to satisfy the ravenous little tigress writhing underneath me.

* * *

_Tell me what you think. Chapters after this might start getting backed up because school's back, I have exams coming up and I have rugby training twice a week. Xoxo -Nat_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Damon's POV

I woke up to the sun faintly shining in through the window. As I turned to the side my head fell back on soft brown hair fanned out on my pillow. I blinked rapidly since my eyes were still blurry from waking up and saw a beautiful brunette sleeping soundly next to me. I reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she stirred slightly but didn't wake up. God she's so beautiful when she's asleep. I looked at the digital clock over her shoulder and saw that it was 5:30am. This meant we had an hour to get to work. I groaned. I then went about trying to wake Elena up.

I kissed her cheek lightly "Elena" I whispered "baby we have to get up." She moaned in defiance and tucked her face into my chest, I sighed; nothing is ever easy. I started peppering her face with light kisses and stroking her face carefully with my hands to wake her up. "Elena come on get up, we need to go to work" she pulled her face from my chest and opened her big brown eyes. "Morning" she said in a husky voice as she stretched out beside me, "morning beautiful" I replied. She closed and opened her eyes once more, "Last night was amazing Damon." she smiled.

"I know, I'm that good, if not better." She laughed into my chest, "I'm serious Damon last night was one of the best nights of my life, it meant a lot to me." She softly said "it meant a lot to me too baby," I whispered in her ear. I turned on my side "no regrets babe?" I asked her, she kissed me gently "none whatsoever Damon."

"What time is it?" "It's time we got to work kitten" I smirked back at her. That seemed to get her up "okay well I'm going to take a shower," she announced "let me join you," I smirked, "Damon if we both get in that shower you know as well as I do we are going to be extra late for work" she knowingly said. "Fine fine." After Elena finished I had a shower, we both got ready for work and headed out.

* * *

**On the way to work...**

"Damon we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

"So talk."

"What's going to happen because I have scenes with him today, you have scenes and I don't want any trouble between you two."

"Well if he starts anything or tries to kiss you again I'll just beat him up, how does that sound?" I smugly said

"Damon..." she began

"Relax I'm not going to say anything if he doesn't." We got to the car park and I stopped the car in a space, Elena started to get out but I grabbed her arm and held her back. "If he says anything to you about our relationship..."

"Damon you said you wouldn't get jealous." She reminded.

"I'm not jealous, I'm concerned," I corrected I put my hand out and caressed her face "Elena I told you, your mine and I protect what's mine." I whispered softly

"Am I yours?" she asked

"Aren't you?" I replied. I brought her face closer to mine and kissed her, it wasn't a passionate kiss or a gentle kiss, I was claiming her pure and simple. We pulled away slowly and her bottom lip quivered wanting more, I kissed her quickly one more time before we got out of the car. We were walking towards the entrance when Taylor came out and blocked the door. Great.

"Well well well if it isn't my favourite couple." He grinned. Before I could answer back with my own snarky reply Elena answered for me.

"We don't want any trouble Taylor just let us go in."

Taylor started walking forwards slowly towards Elena in a menacing way. I pulled her behind me and went right up in his face. "Move dick or I'm going to move you." I threatened. I saw his jaw tense up and I clenched my fists tight ready to react if I had to. I guess Elena saw because she grabbed my left hand in comforting way and started rubbing my back gently, I turned my head to look at her and she raised her eyebrows as if to say "_remember what you said in the car." _I sighed in defeat I couldn't hold my stare for long against Nina; her big brown doe eyes just made me melt and go all weak in the knee's. I looked back at Taylor and bumped my shoulder against him effectively moving him out of the way so we could get past.

* * *

**During lunch...**

Elena's POV

We had been shooting all morning and now finally we could have our lunch break. Damon and I were sat on the sofa in his dressing room eating, talking, laughing and cuddling. He started kissing me and I kissed him back but before we got any further there was a knock on the door "come in," I turned towards the door as it closed it was... Taylor. Oh dear.

Damon tensed up behind me; I stroked his arm in hopes of him calming down with no success. "What do you want dick!" Ian all but growled. Taylor locked the door behind him. This was going to get very ugly very quickly if I didn't do something. "What do you want Taylor? We've already told you we don't want any trouble." I said. "Okay that's fair enough" he replied "except I want payback for what your _boyfriend_ did yesterday" then he suddenly lunged at Damon, picked him, threw him on the floor and started pounding his face in.

"Taylor stop it your hurting him!" Damon got a couple of punches in before Taylor blocked them and went back to whacking him. After a few more hits Damon went limp but Taylor still didn't stop. "Taylor stop!" I jumped on him to try and stop him but he just shoved me back and started to threaten me. He backed me up in a corner and was coming closer and closer until...the door burst open and Michael came in and punched Taylor round the face. I took the opportunity and ran to see if Ian was okay. Michael pretty much chucked Taylor out and closed door and started to lecture him I'm guessing by all the shouting outside.

"Damon?" I started to shake him "Damon please get up" he wasn't moving at all. I shook him harder "Damon get up come on please get up" I sobbed. I couldn't control the tears streaming down my face "Damon please!" "Get up!" I lay down on his chest crying my heart out. If something happened to him I would never forgive myself...

After what seemed like hours I felt a pair of arms wrap round me I looked down and sure enough a pair of aqua blue eyes were staring right back at me "Damon!" "Hey kitten" he groaned. I quickly got off him and helped him lay down on the sofa. I softly caressed his face, I saw two drops of water land on his forehead and I realized I was crying. He placed a hand on my cheek "why are you crying baby?" he asked softly "I thought I'd lost you," I whispered back. He sat up and pulled me between his legs; "I promise I won't ever leave you kitten, not like that anyway" he smiled at me. "Damon why didn't you fight back?" I whispered "he took me by surprise and by the time I realized what was going on I couldn't fight back." He replied. He put his arms around me and held me against him. I was enveloped in his smell and embrace.

If there's one thing I realized today it was that you should treasure every moment you have with your loved ones, because you don't know what's going happen in the future.

* * *

_R&R please. For the next chapter I'm planning on doing a trip that all the cast goes on __**without**__ Taylor. With some cute Nian moments. What do you think? ;) xoxo _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys :) I know this has taken a while to upload but school exams are coming up. I hope you guys understand. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I write really quickly and miss words out a few times. Anyway here's the chapter I hope you guys like it! Xx**

* * *

**In Damon and Elena's apartment...**

Elena's POV

So we've been shooting for the vampire diaries for 3 months now and Julie says we deserve a well earned break. So she's taking us all to Hawaii! The CW has paid for all of the expense including the hotel and flights. I'm overwhelmed with happiness right now. As I'm daydreaming I feel two muscular arms envelope themselves around me, I turn around to face Damon and pretty much jump on him kissing the life out of him.

"As much as I love it when you're feisty kitten why are you so happy...n-not that I don't like seeing my girl happy." He smirked at me

"Nice save babe, and I'm happy because we get to spend 2 weeks in Hawaii by ourselves" I grinned at him

"Ourselves?" he said knowingly

"Well we get our own hotel room" I said as I kissed him again but more gently this time. He kissed me back and we made out for 5 minutes before I got a text from Kat reminding me to be at the airport tomorrow at 6:15, I texted her back quickly saying I would be.

"Babe have you got everything packed for Hawaii?" I asked him

"Yep I'm ready to go baby."

* * *

**At the airport...**

Damon's POV

We were all boarding the plane, excited for Hawaii. We all had first class; I was sat with Elena, Paul with Torrey etc. We were sat near the back with Candace and Zach in front of me. "Baby do you want the window seat?" "Please if you don't mind." She muttered. She was really tired; we had gone to sleep late and got up early. So I figured she would want some sleep. She sat down and I sat next to her kissing her cheek gently, she smiled at me. I couldn't believe how much I was in love with this woman, if someone had told me a few years ago that in 2 years time I would be going out with Elena Gilbert I would've said get outta here, and now I've got the woman of my dreams sat next to me her head nuzzled in the crook of my neck. "Penny for your thoughts babe" she murmured against my neck, I tilted her face towards mine, leaned down and gave her the sweetest, most passionate kiss I have ever given to her. "Wow" she whispered I smiled against her lips and kissed her again. Eventually she pulled away slightly out of breath and her cheeks were slightly flushed. "What's wrong Damon?"

"Nothing I just realised how lucky I am to have you, I love you so much Elena you're everything to me." I whispered softly to her. "I love you too Damon more than anything in this world." She whispered back to me. I kissed her but before things went over the top I pulled away and told her to get some rest. She put her feet up on the seat and put her head in my lap, she fell asleep quite quickly after that, I soon followed her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night everyone was up reading, watching a film or talking between them. Elena was still asleep on my lap, I started caressing her face lightly skimming my fingers over her face, and playing with the ends of her hair. She stirred slightly and woke up looking up at me with her chocolate eyes. "Hey baby" I said, she stretched out like a cat beside me "hey babe, how far until we get to Hawaii?" "We've still got a few thousand miles yet kitten." I replied; she huffed in annoyance.

As she looked out the window I couldn't stop staring at her, she was just too gorgeous; she turned around "and what are you looking at may I ask?" she giggled "just admiring my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend" I grinned back. She breathed out a laugh and kissed me gently. "Damon about what happened with Taylor, are you sure your okay because since then you've been acting... different around me when I'm around other guys," I was about to say something when she interrupted me "I know what you're about to say, yes I know I'm yours Damon I'll always be yours but after we finished vampire diaries, I could end up in a situation where I've got make out and do scenes with other guys and I don't want you to get jealous."

"Elena babe I understand where your coming from, but the only reason I had a go at Taylor was because A. He kissed you and as you just confirmed you're mine and B. He tried kissing you again after you told him you were with me." I pulled her up on my lap and rested my forehead against hers. "Look baby I know I'm getting over protective, but it's only because I love you so much and I don't want you getting hurt but if it's getting to be too much I'll try and tone down a bit, okay?" She chuckled softly "Damon I love the fact that you're protective of me in fact it's kind of hot but I'm worried because I don't want you getting hurt, when Taylor knocked you out I didn't what to think. It didn't register with me for a moment, I was in shock and I don't ever want to feel like that again Damon." Her voice cracked a bit near the end as she leaned her head on my chest. "shh it okay baby, it's okay" I whispered in her ear, "Elena don't worry, I'm not that easy to get rid of, I'm not going anywhere any time soon" I said as I kissed her forehead softly, she gave me a small smile before resting against my chest again as I wrapped my arm against her waist.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking; if you could please return your chairs to their upright position and fasten your seatbelts. We will be making our descent in 30 minutes." _

After we landed we went straight to our hotel and went to our separate rooms. Elena wasn't as tired so we had a shower and then we watched TV until we fell asleep.

* * *

**R&R please! The next 2 chapters will be about their time in Hawaii, if you guys have any suggestions for chapters after that feel free to let me know and I'll squeeze them in there somehow. Xoxo –Nat **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for all the reviews! This chapter is going to include some of the cast as they are all in Hawaii, there's going to be some drama and emotions are all over the place. I hope you guys like it! Xx**

* * *

Damon's POV

We had been in Hawaii for 1 day, we stayed in our rooms since everyone had jet lag but today we were all going down to the beach. I rolled gently to my side and looked down at the sleeping beauty next to me; I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed the side of her face gently. "Elena, baby time to wake up," I whispered in her ear, she opened her eyes gradually before stretching out like a cat "morning Damon" she mumbled "come on babe we need to get up," "no" she groaned as she put her face in her pillow. God she could be so stubborn sometimes, I decided to make this fun so I got up and turned the shower on, came back to see she still hadn't moved, so I picked her up and lifted her over my shoulder "Damon! Put me down!" she shrieked I ran into the bathroom and dumped her down into the bath tub "Damon!" I ran back out into our bedroom and shut the bathroom door laughing my head off. I decided to make her some breakfast while she was in the bathroom.

She came out ten minutes later in denim shorts and a white tank top that covered up her bikini. She took the glass of orange juice and plate of pancakes and sat down on the sofa to watch TV, completely ignoring me. "Come on baby you can't seriously be mad at me, it was just a bit if harmless fun" I said fake pouting, she got up and cleared up in the kitchen as she was walking back to watch TV I blocked the doorway "move Damon," "nope" she tried sidestepping me but I just matched her steps, I grabbed her arms and backed her up against a wall. I lightly skimmed my lips over her lips, jaw, neck and back up to her lips "come on kitten you can't stay mad at me admit it" I smirked, she rolled her eyes "fine I can't stay mad at you babe, but if you **ever **do that again there will be consequences." She joked I kissed her quickly before putting some shorts on, a black tank top and a pair of flip flops on and we headed out to the beach with everyone.

* * *

Elena's POV

We were all at the beach having fun I was in the water with the girls and the guys were on the beach drinking beer. "So Elena I heard what Damon said to you on the plane" Candace teased "he said a lot of things to me on the plane Candace you're going to have to be a lot more specific." I replied as we waded through the water. "He's really protective of you Elena, I think it's sweet and you two are so cute together,"

"Thanks Candace, I love that he's protective of me, it's just that I don't want that to turn into jealousy."

"Why are you so worried it will turn into jealousy?"

"Because I only have eyes for him and he knows it,"

"Elena it's natural that he's really protective of you at first, Paul and I went through the same thing," Torrey said. "It will pass eventually"

Damon's POV

Paul and I were walking to edge of the water looking out for the girls, drinking beer.

"So Damon you and Elena," he began

"What about us?" I said defensively

"Look man she's like my little sister and I don't want to see her get hurt" he replied

"I'm not going to be the one to hurt her Paul, it's the last thing I ever want to do to her, I love her."

"I know you do and I'm happy for both of you."

We were walking about when we (_Paul, Damon, Michael, Zach and Matt_) overheard a group of guys talking about our girls in the water _"Look at those curves on the brunette dude," "man go make a move her then." _No way was I going to let him make a move on Elena, they started to walk towards the girls; I nudged Paul and tilted my head in their direction. We walked in front of them blocking their way "yo dude move"

"I don't think so, you see that brunette in the water,"

"Yeah what about her"

"She's my girlfriend, and you're not '_making a move_' on her anytime soon"

"Says who"

"Says me" I threatened

He scoffed and punched me. I reacted immediately and got into a fist fight with him, and everyone just jumped into it, it turned out to be a full on gang fight. I pinned the guy down on the ground and got a few good hits in before someone pulled me back and held me up as he punched and kicked me in the gut several times. I shook myself loose and tackled him to the ground. After about 5 minutes of beating each other up someone grabbed me and held me back, the same with the other guy.

* * *

Elena's POV

"OH MY GOD!Is Damon and Paul?" Kat shouted.

I turned around quickly and saw Matt holding Damon back in a choke hold, Zach holding Paul back and Michael keeping this other guy from lunging at them. We quickly ran out of the water. I ran to Damon to check on him "Damon!"

"Damon look at me" he had cuts all over his face and bruises on his abs. I don't think he realized that I was even there, he was concentrating on lunging at this other guy "Damon, hey babe look at me, look at me." I grabbed hold of his face and pulled it down to meet mine. His breathing was still heavy but he had stopped struggling, Matt let go off him and went over to talk to the other group of guys. I noticed Damon was shaking with anger under my hands I had to do something quick before he did something he would regret. "Damon I need you to concentrate on me, nothing else. Just me. Okay?" he nodded not once taking his eyes off me; it was like he was in a trance. I started walking backwards leading him away from everyone without breaking eye contact with him. Once we were far enough away I stopped and wrapped my hands around his neck hugging him whispering sweet things to him in his ear. He was unresponsive, his arms hung loosely by his side. I pulled back to look at him; his aqua blue eyes were now grey and lifeless. "Damon talk to me. Say something." I begged "please." He looked down and looked back up at me; I looked into his eyes trying to find some sort of emotion. He took me by surprise and hugged me, squeezing me tightly like I would disappear into thin air. He put his face in my neck and breathed deeply. I hugged him back, not saying anything just holding him there. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I noticed the sun was setting and that it was getting late "Damon we should head back to the hotel" he nodded glumly and we walked back hand in hand.

* * *

We got to the hotel room, I went to fix him a drink and some painkillers when I got back to our bedroom I noticed he had taken his shirt off and I could see the full extent of his injuries. I let out a gasp. His back was covered in purple and black bruises. He tilted his head towards me "it's nothing." He muttered

"This isn't 'nothing' Damon, what happened at the beach?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters Damon what happened on the beach?" I asked

"NOTHING!" he shouted

I jumped back in fright. I was about to say more when I got a text from Torrey asking to come to her room. "I'll be back in a bit" I stuttered as I walked out the door.

I knocked on Torrey's door "come in its open." I opened the door and went in "in here Elena," I went into their bedroom, her and Paul looked like they were in the middle of a conversation "I-I'm sorry I don't want to interrupt you two."

"No its ok, Paul actually wanted to talk to you about Damon" Paul motioned for me to join him on the sofa

"Paul are you okay? I saw you with Damon on the beach," I asked

"I'm fine Elena how's Damon doing?"

"When I left he was really angry, Paul he shouted at me. He's never done that before; no matter how many times he's been angry or pissed off he's never shouted at me." I sobbed

"It's okay Elena, I talked to him earlier at the beach and he promised he wouldn't ever physically hurt you. He didn't...hit you did he?"

"No, no he would never do that but that's not what I'm worried about Paul; I'm worried he's going to shut himself off from me."

"He won't, just give him until morning and then talk to him about it, if it makes you feel any better he didn't start the fight he was just defending himself." He said knowingly

"Thanks Paul" I said as I hugged him goodbye

I went back to our room, walked into the bedroom and found Damon asleep on the bed. I stood there for a moment to just look at him. He looked so down and so tired. I had a shower, brushed my teeth and lay down beside him. I turned the lamp off and put my head on his chest before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think? R&R please. Next chapter will be Nina and Ian resolving some anger issues and the last Hawaii chapter. Also can you help me out? I can't think of anything to write about after the next chapter, can you guys post some ideas along with your reviews please. Xoxo - Nat **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey, I know it's been a while since I posted but I've had writers block, that and I've been aiming to make these chapters longer. Hope you guys like it! Xx**

* * *

Elena's POV

I woke up to the sound of the shower in the bathroom, as I turned over in the bed I saw that Damon had just left the shower and was walking around the bedroom with a towel wrapped round his waist and water dripping down from his hair onto his glorious chest. He went back in the bathroom and came out 1 minute later topless and wearing shorts. He came around to my side of the bed and crouched down to my eye level.

"Elena I'm so, _so_ sorry I shouted at you last night, I wasn't in my right mind I..."

I pressed my finger to his lips "Damon its fine."

He took my hands in his "no it's not fine; I had no right to shout at you like that, you were just trying to help and I can't tell you how sorry I am." He said, pretty much crying.

I patted the bed next to me inviting him to come and sit. He smiled at me and sat down, I curled my body into his instinctively as his arm came around my waist. "You don't have to apologise babe so long as you're alright now." He tilted my head up to meet his and kissed me passionately taking me by surprise, I moaned in his mouth as he deepened the kiss. We pulled away and he buried his face in my neck nuzzling it like he had yesterday. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Damon we don't have to talk about it if you don't want but what happened with those guys yesterday?" he still had a couple of scratches on his face and some small bruises on his body.

He recalled everything that happened yesterday as much as he could. "I didn't really get what was going on after the first few hits. Reality came back to me when you pulled me away and hugged me."

After some time I got up, and we had breakfast while watching TV. I was sat on Damon's lap in sheer happiness, I wasn't really paying attention to the TV instead I was curled right up to his body and he held protectively as if I would disappear. "Elena."

I looked up "yeah babe?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your time at the beach, I promise I'll make it up to you." He said as he kissed the top of my head. I could tell he wanted to say more. "What's wrong Damon?"

"I'm just worried that one day I'm going to get so angry to the point where I'm going to lash out at you, and I hate feeling like that." He put his forehead against mine "Elena if I **ever** hurt you physically or otherwise I wouldn't ever forgive myself." He whispered softly

"You won't lose it, I won't let you." I whispered back.

"How?"

"I'll tell you all the time how special you are to me and how much I love you and that I'll be there every time to help you." I said softly, while caressing his face. On rare occasions does Damon open up to me about his anger, and I'm glad that he has because now I can help him get through it.

"You have no idea how much that means to me baby," he replied back. I smiled as I leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. I suddenly got a text from Kat asking to come over to her room. As I got I up I felt Damon tense up underneath me and his arms tightened around me. I looked at him and he looked so vulnerable, his eyes giving away the sadness that he held. "I'll be right back Damon, Kat wants to talk to me," I unlocked the door but just before I went out I mouthed to him 'I love you' he mouthed back 'I love you too'.

* * *

Damon's POV

As Elena walked out the door I got a call from Paul

"Hey Paul, what's going on?"

"Damon, are you okay?"

"More or less a bit bruised and cut up but fine what about you?"

"Yeah Torrey and I had a talk last night about everything."

"Are you two still okay?"

"Yeah it's just that she was hoping I was past this phase of anger and..."

"Wait phase of anger? What do you mean?"

"Well when me and Torrey were dating I went through the same thing you're going through now, when you're angry all the time at other guys if they so much as look at your girl."

"Wait so this is just a phase? It will stop?" I asked curiously

"Yeah it'll go eventually Damon don't worry."

"Thank god I was worried that I would end up lashing out at Elena."

Elena's POV

I got back from talking to Kat and I heard Damon on the phone so I slipped in quietly.

"_Thank god I was worried I would end up lashing out at Elena"_

Wait what? We had just talked about this. I didn't want to let him know I was in just yet as I listened in a lot more carefully. I couldn't tell who was on the other side of the phone but as Damon frowned I could tell he wasn't happy with what they were saying.

"What the hell Paul! I never hurt her last night, I shouted at her but I didn't lay a finger on her so get your facts straight before accusing me of something I didn't do!"

"Listen Paul, I don't have to justify my relationship to you." With that he hung up. He put his head in his hands and let out a sigh.

"Damon you okay?"

He jerked his head up "hey baby what did Kat want to talk to you about?"

"She just wanted to ask me about something." He motioned for me to sit with him, so I lay down next to him cuddling him as he stroked my hair gently.

"Do you want to go to the beach later on? The sunset is beautiful to watch."

"I would love that Damon." I replied softly, I let out a small yawn.

"Tired kitten?"

I smiled at the nickname "just a bit, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well you can get some sleep now I'll wake you up after an hour or two." He smiled

I nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep to the calming beat of his heart.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

Damon's POV

I woke up suddenly as I felt something shift, I looked down and noticed Elena was still curled up against me and trying to get closer (as if she wasn't close enough). I leant down and nuzzled my face against her neck. I didn't tell her this but it wasn't just the fact that she talked to me that brought me back to reality yesterday it was the feel of her body against mine, her smell, and her touch. I was whipped. She stirred once more against me before looking up at me with her big chocolate eyes. I gently lay a kiss on her, "nice sleep kitten?"

"Yep." She nuzzled her face into my chest even more with a small smile on her lips.

"Comfortable there baby?" I smirked; I felt her smile against my chest before putting a small kiss on it.

"Do you want to get changed and then we'll head down to the beach?"

"Sure I'll have a quick shower and we'll go babe."

**At the beach...**

(Still Damon's POV)

We were walking on the beach hand in hand. "Damon can we go in the water?"

"Sure." We took our clothes off, so I was left in shorts and she was in her bikini and we waded out until the water was up to my chest and her neck height. We were still holding hands but I could tell she was struggling so I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist to keep afloat.

She leant her head against my shoulder "I'm glad we came to Hawaii Damon."

"Me too babe, I've had the best time ever aside from the incident yesterday."

"I mean I glad I'm here with **you** Damon, I love you so much and don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too baby, always and forever." I said as I pulled her in for a kiss.

We stayed at the beach watching the sunset. When we got home I wanted to show Elena how much I was in love with her and I made love to her all night long. We headed back to Atlanta early on in the morning ready to get back to work after our holiday.

* * *

**Crappy ending I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to write. Read and review please! Next couple of chapters is probably going to be about the cast on and off set. At interviews that kind of stuff. Xoxo –Nat **


End file.
